


Closet Space

by Scratchy_Acid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awesome, F/M, Fingerfucking, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchy_Acid/pseuds/Scratchy_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Terezi sneak off into a closet for some quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

It didn't take Dave or Rose particularly long to get used to life on the meteor. The only thing they had to get used to was living with the trolls. On occasion, Dave and Rose met alone to talk about how things were going. And it was always going well. They could handle themselves if anything. Rose spoke about getting to know Kanaya and Dave spoke about his alone time with Terezi. He really enjoyed drawing with her, and he was lying if he said he didn't generally enjoy her company either.

And as quickly as it took Dave to get used to living on the meteor, it took him just as long to realize he was falling for her. Even though she was an alien, she was cool in almost every way. He was heavily interested her. From her body, to the way she spoke, to her movements.

Only a year later and Terezi would begin her playful flirting. The kind of flirting she would do just to get a reaction out of him. He figured it was something she did with Karkat as well, but Dave wasn't a fool. He would follow suit.

When no one else was looking, Dave and Terezi would flirt in all sorts of ways. She would bend over really low in front of him, and he would grope her rump. Dave would fix his sunglasses and Terezi would get in his face, breathe, and fog them up. It was a constant back-and-forth that they could never let anybody know about, and they were always sneaky about it.

After quite a few months, Terezi approached Dave as usual.

"Hey coolkid," she said with a grin. "We didn't finish our drawing yesterday."

"No we didn't," he said. "Only cause you kept sniffing every red drawing utensil we had like you were gonna stick them up your nose when I wasn't looking."

"Speaking of red," she says, pressing her face to Dave's shirt. "Have I ever told you how much I  _love_  that red outfit of yours?"

He smirked. "Only about a hundred times. Get your face outta my cape before you start drooling all over it like a hungry toddler or something."

Terezi giggled and and looked up at him. "Aw, come on,  _Dave_... lighten up a little."

She pressed her glasses against his, grinning almost evilly. It was his move.

A simple butt squeeze wouldn't guarantee him the victor. He had already done that yesterday. Instead he laid his hand on her thigh, pulling her slightly closer. He whispered with a smile.

"If I lighten up any more I'd be the Knight of Light, Tez."

She frowned just a bit. "Why do you call me that sometimes? It makes me sound like a silly earth cartoon character."

She backed up a little bit and trailed her fingers up his arms. "Besides, I wanna draw with you already..."

And he tugged at her shirt sensually. "Let's get going then."

She smiled and took his hand, leading him. "Yesss."

She led him all the way to their usual drawing spot, even though he already knew where it was. He was always impressed with her way of finding things, even though she was blind. It was just another thing he liked about her.

On the way to their drawing area, Terezi stopped and glanced over in the direction of a nearby supply closet.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said. "I found a bunch more markers in there but I didn't get them all out. Could you help me?"

"Sweet," said Dave. "We could use more markers. Where are they?"

"Top shelf," said Terezi. Dave let go of her hand and opened the supply closet, craning his head upward. The closet was surprisingly spacious, and only had a few materials inside.

"Are you sure?" said Dave. "I don't see anything."

Terezi entered the closet herself and locked the door behind her with a smirk. "Are you suuure you're looking hard enough?"

Dave turned to face her, slightly cautious. "Hey what gives?"

Terezi's only response was to push Dave up against the wall and kiss him, taking him completely off guard. He was more concerned with his glasses through, which almost fell off, and he promptly fixed them before kissing Terezi back slowly.

She broke from the kiss and giggled softly. "Oooh, that was even better than I thought!"

"Terezi what the fuck," said Dave. "I mean that was great and all but  _what the fuck_."

She took his hand and placed it on her hip. The closet was dark, and although it had enough room to fit the two of them with no trouble, Dave could barely see Terezi.

"What's the matter, coolkid?" she asked. "You sound scared~"

"Turn the lights on," said Dave. "So I can  _see_  what I'm doing."

"I don't have a problem with that," she giggled.

"Terezi..."

She flipped up a light switch and she was in plain view, smiling widely. All he knew was that he wasn't about to let her get away with that kiss.

He placed both his hands on her hips and then kissed her deeply, locking his fingers in her hair. Terezi was a little surprised, but she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, dancing it around his.

She moaned into his mouth, and he pushed her down gently onto the floor of the closet. She laid one hand on him and another on the ground for leverage, their glasses nudging against each other and their kiss turning sloppy. Terezi smirked and bit his lower lip, growling.

"All that flirting finally got to you, huh?" she asked, giggling.

"It got to you too," he said. "I know you want me, Terezi."

"Oh shut up. You know you want this alien ass."

"Oh my god you really just said that. That is gold. I should put that in my comic when I get the chance."

Terezi tugged at his shirt and kissed him again, careful to keep her sharp teeth from hurting him. Dave pulled away slightly to take off his clothes, and Terezi did the same, fumbling with her zipper before taking her pants off.

"Are those boxers?" asked Dave. Terezi smiled.

"You like my scalemates?" she asked, pointing to the multicolored dragon plushes on her white boxers. Dave smirked.

"That's cute," he said. He slid off her shirt for her and tossed it aside, throwing all the clothes into a pile in the corner.

"You're not taking them off?" asked Terezi, pointing to Dave's boxers.

"After you," he said.

"What are you scared of? I definitely researched human genitalia, Dave. We have these computers for more than one reason."

"Sick."

She giggled and tugged the waistband of his boxers. "Either these come off, or your glasses do."

He quickly slid out of his boxers, showing his erect cock to Terezi, who gasped.

"Oooh, someone's reeeady." She took her own boxers off and stood fully naked to Dave, doing a little pose. "Have you ever seen a naked troll before?"

"Well I have now," he said, staring. Dave figured that female trolls at least, looked exactly the same as naked girls. He grabbed both of her breasts and continued to stare, feeling her up.

"Oh my god you are adorable," said Terezi. She took his hand and lowered it down to her nook. "C'mon, get comfortable. Touch me..."

Dave felt her nook gently. He wasn't stupid: if human girls and troll girls were the same, he knew just what to do. He began to slowly rub Terezi's nook, sliding his hand between her thighs at a steady pace. She breathed out slowly.

"Ooh... okay..." she said. "Nice..."

Terezi was eager, and humped his hand. Dave took that as a sign to go faster, rubbing her wet nook quickly. Terezi let out a soft moan.

"Yeah baby..." she said. "Hell yeah..."

"God damn Terezi... I didn't know I made you this wet..." whispered Dave.

"T-Tell me I'm the sexiest alien you've ever seen."

He smirked. "You're the sexiest fucking alien, Terezi." And it was true to Dave. He had grown to really like Terezi. He was obsessed with her body, and this was the first time he had seen her naked. So willing.

He slid two of his fingers into her, feeling her nook tighten around them. Terezi let out a small squeal of pleasure.

"You like that?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," moaned Terezi, feeling his fingers travel deeply into her nook. "It feels great."

Dave kissed her neck, taking his fingers out and tasting them.

"Kinda fruity," he said. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Shut up and fuck me," she said in a sultry voice. Dave didn't have to be told twice. He sat against the wall and smirked, pulling Terezi's hand down.

She held onto his shoulders as she descended, sliding Dave's cock into her nook with a throaty moan.

"Oh  _FUCK_ ," she groaned. "Oh wait wait wait wait..."

She took a few breaths before raising herself, then bringing herself all the way down to take all of his cock.

"Hehehe, there we go~"

"Oh  _shit_ ," moaned Dave. "You're so tight..."

He moved his hands to her ass and slapped it, holding her rump as he began pounding her at a steady pace. "Oh fuck yeah..."

Terezi giggled as she bounced on Dave's cock. "Oh god this feels better than I thought~"

"Hell yeah," said Dave.

"Keep your voice down," she warned. "This isn't exactly a private place."

"I'll keep that in mind, babe."

He pressed his mouth to her nipple, tasting her skin. Her scent was intoxicating to him, and he couldn't get enough.

"I can tell you really like my boobs," said Terezi. "Hehehe."

Dave slapped her ass hard and quickened his thrusts. "C'mon Terezi, bounce."

Terezi moaned as she bounced, feeling his cock push deep into her nook, which tightened around him. "Oh fuck me, Dave... Fuck me hard..."

He slapped her ass again, spreading her legs just a bit, caressing it. "Oh shit you feel so good, Terezi..."

His eyes were transfixed on watching her bounce on him, making him smile. She grinned as well, kissing him softly before gasping.

"Ooh, Dave!" she said. "Your human bulge feels so  _gooood_."

"You mean my dick," said Dave, holding her sides.

"Right, yeah," replied Terezi. "Oh god it's so deep..."

Suddenly they both heard the doorknob shake, and then a confused voice.

"What the fuck?"

Terezi looked over to Dave. "Oh shit," she whispered. "It's Karkat!"

Dave never stopped thrusting. "Okay cool," he said. "He's not joining though."

"No shit he's not joining!" said Terezi. "S-Stop fucking me, he'll hear you!" She moaned, not wanting him to stop.

"What the fuck?" said Karkat from outside. He knocked on the door. "Did I hear something?"

"Nope!" yelled Dave, slapping Terezi's ass again. Her eyes widened with fear, and she was flushed teal.

"Strider?" called Karkat.

"Oh my god go away," muttered Dave. He groaned in pleasure as Terezi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and beginning to bounce quicker.

"Where are you?" asked Karkat. He wondered if Dave was stuck in the closet.

"Tell him you're busy..." said Terezi, continuing to ride Dave.

"Karkat I'm getting busy," yelled Dave.

"What?" asked Karkat. "I can barely hear you."

"That's not what I said!" growled Terezi at Dave.

"Whoops," said Dave. "My bad."

"Grrrr... you're lucky I'm in a good mood," said Terezi. "Oh shit, fuck... oh god Dave, fuck me..."

"Oh Terezi," moaned Dave. "God fucking damn it, we're doing this more often..."

Karkat knocked on the door loudly. "DAVE ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SOUND HURT."

Dave was getting a little annoyed. "Karkat... go away man, I'll talk to you later!"

"Why?"

Terezi glared at Dave. "Look what you, unf, did..."

"Shut up," whispered Dave. "Get down..."

Terezi slid off of his cock with a soft moan, lying face up on the ground, beckoning Dave with a grin. Dave slid his cock back into her nook and got above her, nipping at her neck.

"Oh  _yeah_ ," she moaned. "Oh Daaaave... fuck me just like that..."

Dave groaned and thrusted into Terezi faster, pounding her hard enough to create a loud slapping sound with every pump, and a yelp from Terezi.

"Oh g-god! T-Too loud! Dave!" she looked up at him with concern.

"He's gone, I think," said Dave. "Oh shit I'm not gonna last much longer... I'm gonna fucking fill you, Terezi..."

She wrapped her arms around him and giggled, then moaned. "Oh yesss... fill me up, Dave~"

He reached down to her ass and slapped it again, holding her there as he fucked her. He groaned her name loudly and thrusted a few more times, filling her nook up with his warm, sticky cum. This made Terezi gasp and giggle.

"It feels so hot and sticky!" she exclaimed. "Heeheehee it feels so good inside! Oh  _shit_ , fuck!"

She bit his shoulder hard as she reached orgasm, shaking and convulsing. Dave had to kiss her deeply to prevent her from screaming out in pleasure.

When their long orgasms subsided, they pulled away from the kiss and panted.

"That was great," whispered Terezi. "Oooh you were so  _good_."

She kissed Dave's cheek and he smiled. "Fuck yeah, babe. Meet me back here in a hour. And let's make this a daily thing."

"We gotta be careful though," she said. "But yeah."

Dave slid out of her and stood up, exhaling. He helped Terezi up, and they put their clothes back on, zipping up their pants.

"Does this mean we're in a red quadrant or something?" asked Dave.

"Hmmm no," said Terezi. "Just friends with benefits."

She giggled softly and snuggled up to him. "I can't wait to do this more often."

Dave smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it every day. But first..."

He opened the door slightly and looked around. No one was there. Karkat must have left.

He opened it wider and stepped out just as Terezi slipped her shirt on. She exited the closet and went to him.

"Aah," she said. "I feel so full..."

She blushed a teal color, and Dave grabbed her ass again, making her giggle.

"Hehehe... let's go draw now, babe."


End file.
